Дочь Зла: Изумрудная колыбельная
The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - вторая новелла о Дочери Зла, выпущенная 25 февраля 2011. Новелла написана Akuno-P и проиллюстрирована Suzunosuke и Ichika. Она охватывает события Regret Message, The Daughter of White и Tree Maiden ~Millennium Wiegenlied~, подробно описывая взаимоотношения между Клариссой и Микаэлой и связь Принцессы Рилиан с Семью Смертными Грехами. The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green is the second The Daughter of Evil light novel, released on February 25, 2011. The novel was written by Akuno-P and illustrated by Suzunosuke and Ichika. It covers the events of Regret Message, The Daughter of White, and Tree Maiden ~Millennium Wiegenlied~, elaborating on the relationship between Clarith and Michaela and Princess Riliane's connection to the Seven Deadly Sins. Publisher Summary "Я сожалею, что живу." "I'm sorry for being alive." Чтобы предотвратить падение "Жёлтой Страны", Королевства Люцифении, колдунья Эллука попросила бога земли Элда об услуге. В то же время Кларисса, девушка другой расы, живущая среди процветающего в "Зелёной Стране", Эльфегорте, расизма, молилась Богу из-за одиночества. "Я буду рада кому угодно, лишь бы только он был моим другом." Микаэла, девушка с прекрасными зелёными волосами, однажды появилась перед Клариссой, и двое стали жить вместе. Но жизнь их двоих вскоре изменится, а их мир разрушает Дочь Зла в соседней стране. Рилиан отдала приказ об охоте на зеленоволосых женщин, и Эльфегорт неожиданно оказался втянут в войну. Микаэла хочет сбежать с Клариссой, а Кларисса хочет обезопасить Микаэлу. Есть ли способ спасти девушку? И попыталась ли Эллука своими действиями предотвратить падение страны? Настанет ли в Зелёной Стране день, когда колыбельная Дивы, её "wiegenlied", зазвучит вновь?.. In order to prevent the collapse of the "Yellow Country", the Kingdom of Lucifenia, the mage Elluka has asked the earth god Held for a favor. At the same time, Clarith, a racially different girl living through the rampant racism of the "Green Country", Elphegort, prayed to God about her feelings of loneliness. "Anyone is fine, I just want them to be my friend——". Michaela, a girl with beautiful green hair, appeared in front of Clarith one day, and the two began living together. But life for the two is about to change, as their world collapses by The Daughter of Evil in the neighboring country. Riliane made the Witch Hunting Order to kill the green-haired women and Elphegort is suddenly wrapped up in a war. Michaela wishes to escape with Clarith, and Clarith wishes for Michaela's safety. Is there a way to save the girl? And now, has Elluka's behavior attempted to prevent the collapse of the country——? In the Green Country, will the the day the Diva's lullaby, it's "wiegenlied", flows come again......? Plot Summary В Люцифенском Королевском Дворце Эллука пытается попрощаться с другим членом Трёх Героев, Мариам; колдунья хочет покинуть страну, так как её наниматели, Королева Анна и Король Арт, скончались. Рассерженная Мариам просит её остаться и помочь своей магией ослабевшей Люцифении. Эллука соглашается на компромисс - обучить ученика. Их разговор прерывает Ней, прося, чтобы Мариам оценила нового слугу. Эллука встречает Премьер-министра Миниса и разговаривает с ним, прежде чем уйти из дворца. In the Lucifenian Royal Palace, Elluka attempts to make her farewells to her fellow Three Heroes member, Mariam; the mage wishes to move on with their employers, Queen Anne and King Arth, deceased. Mariam, incensed, begs her to stay to aid the waning Lucifenia with her magic. As a compromise, Elluka agrees to train an apprentice. Their conversation is interrupted by Ney, who asks that Ney appraise a new palace servant. Elluka meets and converses with Prime Minister Minis before leaving the palace. Значительно позже Эллука навещает своего старого друга Элда и просит, чтоб он дал ей одного из своих лесных духов, чтобы сделать из него ученика. Она объясняет неспокойное положение в Люцифенском правительстве из-за демонов греха и свои пророческие сны о падении страны. Она говорит о своюм намерении разобраться с демонами греха с помощью Заводной магии, для которой ей понадобится ученик. Элд и Эллука спорят некоторое время, прежде чем Элд засыпает; разочарованная Эллука нападает на древесного бога, но её останавливают лесные духи - Гумилия и Микаэла. Эллука уходит, поговорив с ними; по пути она видит Клариссу, блуждающую по лесу. Much later, Elluka visits her old friend Held and demands he give her one of his forest spirits to reincarnate into her apprentice. She explains the worrying state of affairs in the Lucifenian government due to the demons of sin, as well as prophetic dreams she has had concerning the downfall of the country. She states her intention to deal with the demons using Clockwork magic, for which she needs an apprentice. Held and Elluka argue over the matter for some time before Held falls asleep; frustrated, Elluka attacks the tree god before being stopped by the forest spirits Gumillia and Michaela. Elluka leaves after speaking with the two; as she does, she witnesses Clarith wandering in the woods.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Позже в обличье зарянки Микаэла летит над Озером Развлечений стащить траубена из ближайшей человеческой деревни, несмотря на запрет Элда взаимодействовать с людьми. Хоть Микаэла и долетела до своей цели, на неё напал чёрный дрозд и сбил её прежде, чем она успела донести плоды в лес. Она пришла в себя в маленьком доме в деревне Яцки, её крыло было ранено. Пожилая женщина встречает её и лечит её раны. К ней присоединяется девушка по имени Кларисса, двое разговаривают, кормя зарянку. Микаэла живёт под их заботой две недели и узнаёт о дискриминации, которую терпит в деревне Кларисса из-за своих генов и о болезни пожилой женщины, приёмной матери Клариссы. Вскоре Гумилия приходит в форме бурундука освободить Микаэлу. Прежде чем они ушли, приёмная мать Клариссы, узнавшая в них лесных духов, распрощалась с ними и поблагодарила Микаэлу за дружбу с её приёмной дочерью. Later, in her robin form, Michaela flies over the Lake of Amusement to gather trauben fruits from the nearby human village, despite Held's prohibition against interacting with humans. Although she reaches her destination, Michaela is attacked by a blackbird and crashes before she can take the fruit back to the forest. She comes to in a small house in Yatski village, her wing injured. An older woman greets her and tends to her injuries, joined by a younger girl by the name of Clarith; the two talk while feeding the apparent robin. Michaela spends two weeks in their care, learning about the discrimination that Clarith faces in the village due to her heritage as well as the illness plaguing the old woman, the girl's stepmother. Eventually, Gumillia comes in her chipmunk form to free Michaela. Before the two leave, Clarith's stepmother bids them farewell, recognizing them as spirits, and thanks Michaela for being a friend to her stepdaughter. Когда Микаэла вернулась домой, Элд строго отчитал её за то, что она его ослушалась. Гумилия, хоть и утешала её, тоже её упрекнула; Микаэла в ответ попросила у Элда прощения, после чего Элд снова заснул. Пока он спал и прежде чем лесной дух ушёл, Кларисса пришла и стала молиться о друге, пока её мать не умерла, беспокоя Микаэлу. Через несколько дней Микаэла говорит с Элдом о том, как можно было бы помочь Клариссе; разговор прерывает возвращение Эллуки - чародейка вернулась продолжить свою беседу с Элдом. К её удивлению, Элд соглашается дать Эллуке двух духов - Гумилию и Микаэлу. После того, как он предупредил Эллуку, что их нужно будет вернуть через три года, они разговорились, а Микаэла тем временем обдумывала такой поворот событий. When Michaela returns home, Held scolds her severely for disobeying him. Although comforting her, Gumillia also admonishes her fellow forest spirit; in response, Michaela apologizes to Held before he goes back to sleep. As he sleeps, and before the forest spirit can leave, Clarith comes and prays for a friend before her mother dies, to Michaela's distress. Days later, Michaela speaks to Held about any possible way to help Clarith; the two are interrupted by Elluka's return, the mage back to continue her previous discussion with Held. To her surprise, Held agrees to give Elluka two spirits, Gumillia and Michaela. After he warns Elluka to return them in three years' time, the two fall to chatting while Michaela contemplates this turn of events. Позже Микаэла отправляется с Гумилией и Эллукой, чтобы воплотиться а человеческое тело. Под руководством чародейки она выбирает образ Евы Мунлит для своей человеческой формы, а Гумилия выбирает обличье Гумины Глассред. На следующий день Эллука начинает тренировать двоих духов жить среди людей и учить их магии, необходимой, чтобы найти сосуды греха. К концу их тренировок было решено, что Гумилия отправится с Эллукой в Люцифению в качестве ученика, а Микаэла будет искать сосуды греха в Акейде, столице Эльфегорта. После этого решения трое в последний раз поужинали вместе и разошлись. Later, Michaela sets off with Gumillia and Elluka to be reincarnated into a human body. Under the mage's counsel, she chooses the visage of Eve Moonlit for her human form while Gumillia chooses the visage of Gumina Glassred. The next day, Elluka begins to train the two spirits on how to live as humans as well as teaching them the magic necessary to locate the sin vessels. By the end of their training, it is decided that Gumillia would accompany Elluka to Lucifenia as her apprentice, while Michaela would search Elphegort's capital Aceid for the sin vessels. With this decided, the three eat a last supper together and say their farewells before parting ways.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 На пути в Акейд Микаэла теряет сознание из-за лихорадки. Она приходит в себя в доме Клариссы, где её встречает сама девушка. Кларисса спрашивает её о том, как она потеряла сознание в лесу, до прихода её приёмной матери; в то время как двое лечат больную, староста Яцки приходит требовать неуплаченные в срок деньги за жильё. Увидев шанс помочь Клариссе, Микаэла оплачивает её долг; после ухода старосты она просит некоторое время пожить дома у Клариссы. On her way to Aceid, Michaela succumbs to a fever and collapses. She comes to in Clarith's house, where she is greeted by the girl herself. Clarith inquires about how she came to faint in the forest until her stepmother arrives; while the two treat their patient, the chieftain of Yatski arrives to demand their overdue rent. Seeing her chance to aid Clarith, Michaela pays off her debt for her; after the chieftain leaves, she then asks to stay in Clarith's home for a time. Микаэла берётся за работу на ферме и узнаёт больше о людях, живущих в деревне, и их отношении к Клариссе. Однажды, после того, как она с Клариссой побеседовали с добросердечным сыном старосты Айном, Микаэла защищает девушку от нападок ревнивой деревенской девушки Челси. Значительно позже Микаэла ночью использует магию, которой научилась у Эллуки, чтобы найти местоположение сосудов греха, и определяет, что один из них находится в поместье в Акейде. Её прерывает Кларисса, обратившая внимание на действия лесного духа. Они беседуют на разные темы, включая привыкание Микаэлы к деревне, слабеющее здоровье приёмной матери Клариссы и хозяина поместья в Акейде - Кила Фризиса. Вернувшись домой, они обнаруживают, что приёмная мать Клариссы скончалась из-за болезни. Michaela takes up work on the village farm, learning more about the humans in the village and their attitude towards Clarith. One day, after she and Clarith have a conversation with the chieftain's good-natured son Ayn, Michaela defends the girl from the harassment of a jealous villager named Chelsea. Much later, during the night, Michaela uses the magic taught to her by Elluka to locate the vessels of sin and determines that one lies in an Aceid mansion. She is interrupted by Clarith, who was alerted by the forest spirit's activities. The two discuss several topics, including Michaela's adjustment to the village, the diminishing health of Clarith's stepmother, and the owner of the mansion in Aceid, the merchant Keel Freezis. As they return home, the two find that Clarith's stepmother had succumbed to her illness. После похорон приёмной матери Клариссы Микаэла предлагает начать новую жизнь в Акейде. Сначала Кларисса колеблется, сомневаясь в её мотивах их дружбы, но благодарит за предложение, когда Микаэла уверяет её. После того, как они приняли решение, Айн приходит к двум девушкам предупредить, что Клариссу обвинили в убийстве, совершённым старостой, и хотят арестовать. Он помогает им сбежать из деревни и выводит на дорогу к Акейду. На пути он открывает Микаэле своё недовольство жителями деревни и отцом, а затем говорит о своём намерениисообщить о деле Клариссы Эрлу деревни Феликсу. After attending the funeral for Clarith's stepmother, Michaela suggests they start over in Aceid. Initially Clarith is hesitant, questioning her motives for their friendship, but is grateful for the offer after Michaela reassures her. After making this resolution, Ein comes upon the two girls to warn them that Clarith has been framed for a murder that the chieftain committed, and is slated for arrest. He aids them to escape the village and leads them on the road to Aceid. He opens up to Michaela about his frustrations with the villagers and his father on the way, before stating his intention to take Clarith's case to the village's Earl Felix.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 2 Разойдясь с Айном и доберясь до Акейда, Микаэла и Кларисса остановились в трактире в поисках работы. От хозяев трактира Микаэла узнаёт о Киле Фризисе и его гильдии, Фирме Фризис; она планирует устроиться служанкой в поместье, узнав, что торговец регулярно приходит в трактир купить перьев птицы Роллам. Микаэла встречает жену Кила, Микину Фризис, когда женщина приходит в трактир; двое разговаривают о возможности нанять Клариссу и Микаэлу, пока Микина не увидела саму Клариссу. Жена торговца соглашается взять на работу Клариссу и, хоть поначалу и не хотела, соглашается нанять и Микаэлу. Parting ways from Ein to arrive in Aceid, Michaela and Clarith stay in an inn while they look for work. From the innkeepers, Michaela learns about Keel Freezis and his guild the Freezis Firm; she plans to become a servant in the mansion, learning that the merchant regularly comes to the inn to buy Rollam feathers. Eventually, Michaela encounters Keel's wife, Mikina Freezis, when the lady visits the inn; the two converse over the possibility of Michaela and Clarith's employment, before Mikina encounters Clarith herself. The merchant's wife agrees to employ Clarith, and while initially reluctant she also agrees to hire Michaela. Проходит месяц работы девушек у Фризисов, Микаэла работает горничной, а Клариссе поручена забота о дочери Кила Юкине. Однажды обеих призвал к себе Эрл Феликс, когда он приехал навестить Кила; в коридорах они встретили Айна. Он рассказал, что его отца арестовали, а сам он собирается уйти в армию. Эрл Феликс и Кил приходят, закончив своб встречу, и торговца радостно встречает Юкина. Попрощавшись с Микаэлой и Клариссой, Айн уходит. A month passes for the girls in the Freezis' employ, Michaela as a lowly servant and Clarith charged with the care of Keel's daughter Yukina. One day, the two are summoned before Earl Felix when the nobleman comes to visit Keel, encountering Ein in the halls. Ein explains that his father has been arrested and that he plans to join the army. Earl Felix and Keel arrive, having concluded their meeting, and the merchant is greeted eagerly by Yukina. After bidding Michaela and Clarith farewell, Ein takes his leave. Через некоторое время после обеда Кларисса и Микаэла идут гулять в сад и обсуждают свои новые условия, особенно заботу Клариссы о Юкине. После этого Микаэла поёт по просьбе подруги, одновременно при помощи магии она узнаёт, что сосуд греха на одном из складов Кила. Когда она заканчивала, звуки пения привлекли внимание Кила, и он пришёл похвалить пение Микаэлы и предложить нанять ей учителя музыки. Через некоторое время Кил организует один из своих ежемесячных банкетов, где на сцене спела Микаэла; на этом банкете она встретила Короля Кайла Марлона. В течение следующего года Микаэла поёт на всех банкетах Кила и собирает большое количество фанатов. Sometime after dinner, Michaela and Clarith go out to the garden and talk about their new circumstances, particularly Clarith's care of Yukina. Afterwards, Michaela sings at her friends' request--in the process, using her magic she learns that the vessel of sin she located is in one of Keel's warehouses. As she finishes, Keel is alerted by the noise and comes to compliment Michaela on her singing, offering to hire a music tutor. After some time, Keel hosts one of his monthly banquets with Michaela singing onstage; at this banquet, she encounters King Kyle Marlon. Over the next year, Michaela sings at all of Keel's banquets and amasses a large number of fans. Когда Микаэлу начинают преследовать многочисленные ухажёры, она задумывается над чуждым ей понятием любви. Её размышления прерывает Микина, предлагая ей отдохнуть, и она расслабляется в гостиной. Когда Микаэла разглядывала картину в комнате, к ней присоединяется Кайл Марлон, признающийся, что её написал он. Он рассказывает ей о своём недолгом прошлом художника и желании покинуть трон, а затем признаётся Микаэле в любви. В ответ на её замешательство он пытается объяснить ей свои чувства, прежде чем, подарив ей ожерелье с ракушкой, соглашается остаться друзьями. As Michaela is pursued by all number of suitors, she begins to contemplate the alien concept of love. After being interrupted in her rumination by Mikina telling her to take a break, she relaxes in the living room. As Michaela examines a painting in the room, she is joined by Kyle Marlon, who reveals himself as the original artist. He speaks to her on his short-lived background as a painter and desire to leave his position as king, before revealing that he is in love with Michaela. In response to her confusion, he attempts to explain his feelings before eventually, and after giving her a shell necklace, he agrees to be just friends.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 В течение нескольких последующих недель к Килу приходит гонец, а затем и сам король Эльфегорта вместе с Кайлом. Тем временем Микаэла узнаёт о трудностях Королевства Люцифении из сплетен слуг и от самого Кила, включая тот факт, что Кайл помолвлен с принцессой Рилиан. Разозлённая этими новостями, Микаэла становится к нему холодна, что заставляет Кайла задуматься над своими взаимоотношениями с Рилиан. После этого он собирается уйти; перед уходом он просит Микаэлу сбежать с ним, шокировав её. После ухода Кайла Микаэла осознаёт передвижение сосуда греха. Она отслеживает его до комнаты Кила, где узнаёт, что это Меч Венома. Этой ночью Микаэла при помощи магии оповещает Эллуку о своём открытии. Over the next few weeks, Keel is visited by a messenger several times before being visited by the Elphegort King himself, accompanied by Kyle. As this occurs, Michaela becomes privy to the difficulties of the Kingdom of Lucifenia via servant gossip and Keel himself, including the fact that Kyle is engaged to the princess Riliane. Angered by this news, Michaela acts coldly towards him, causing Kyle to elaborate on his relationship with Riliane. Afterwards, he prepares to leave; before he does so, he asks Michaela to run away with him, much to her shock. After Kyle leaves, Michaela becomes aware of the vessel of sin's movement. She tracks it to Keel's room, where she learns that the vessel is the Venom Sword. That night, Michaela uses her magic to inform Elluka of her discovery. Через несколько недель, отправившись купить мыла, Микаэла заходит в гости к хозяевам трактира, где останавливалась с Клариссой. Во время их разговора она встречает мальчика, недавно потерявшего родителей. Чтобы поднять ему настроение, она поёт ему и привлекает внимание толпы зевак. После того, как она закончила, её остановил дворцовый слуга из Люцифении, Аллен Авадония. Он отдаёт Микаэле подарок от Гумилии - волшебный лук-порей, который можно использовать для связи. Аллен говорит, что его послали встретиться с Килом Фризисом; двое вместе едут на повозке до его особняка, после чего Аллена отправляют подождать, пока торговец закончит другую встречу. Weeks later, while shopping for soap, Michaela visits with the innkeepers that housed her and Clarith. During their conversation, she encounters a boy that recently lost his parents. To cheer him up, she sings for the boy, in the process attracting a large crowd of onlookers. After she finishes, she is stopped by a palace attendant from Lucifenia, Allen Avadonia. He gives Michaela a gift from Gumillia, in fact a magic Spring Onion that could be used for communication. Allen reveals that he was sent to meet with Keel Freezis; the two share a carriage ride to his mansion, after which Allen is directed to wait while the merchant finishes another meeting. После того, как она разошлась с Алленом, Кларисса отправляет Микаэлу закончить стирку. Прежде чем взяться за это, та заметила уходящего из дома человека, Гаста Венома, и узнаёт, что он тоже хочет заполучить Меч Венома. Гораздо позже, с помощью Лука-порея, Микаэла рассказывает обо всём, что узнала, Эллуке. Колдунья рассказывает ей обо всём, что сама знает о Мече Венома, и о своём общем прошлом с Гастом Веномом и уверяет Микаэлу, что они близки к цели. After parting ways with Allen, Michaela is directed by Clarith to finish washing the laundry. Before she can do so, she observes a figure leaving the mansion, Gast Venom, and learns that he too wants the Venom Sword. Much later, using the Spring Onion, Michaela reports her findings to Elluka. The mage informs her of what she herself knows about the Venom Sword, as well as her own past with Gast Venom, before reassuring Michaela that their goal was in reach. Через некоторое время Кил собирает всех жителей дома, объявляя, что Кайл расторг помолвку с Рилиан из-за того, что полюбил эльфегортскую девушку; подозревают, что это Микаэла. В результате жизнь Микаэлы в опасности из-за гнева Принцессы Рилиан. Кларисса вместе со всеми остальными жиелями дома обещает защитить её от надвигающейся опасности. Some time later, Keel gathers together the whole household, announcing that Kyle had withdrawn his proposal to Riliane, due to loving an Elphe woman, speculated to be Michaela. As a result, Michaela's life was now in danger from the wrath of Princess Riliane. Clarith, followed by the rest of the household, promises to protect her in the coming danger. Через неделю Лес Тысячелетнего Древа был подожжён, отчего Кларисса и Микаэла молятся о безопасности Тысячелетнего Древа. Позже с Микаэлой связывается Эллука с помощью Лука-порея, информируя её, что Рилиан сожгла лес, готовясь к вторжению в Эльфегорт; девушка планирует убить всех женщин в стране в поисках любимой Кайла. Эллука уговаривает её сбежать, но Микаэла решает остаться и пережить войну, как и Гумилия. На следующий день Люцифения оккупирует страну; Микаэле и Клариссе приходится уйти из дома Фризисов и спрятаться в убежище, построенном Килом, перед уходом распрощавшись с семьёй. A week later, the Millennium Forest is set on fire, prompting Clarith and Michaela to pray for the safety of the Millennium Tree. Later, Michaela is contacted by Elluka by use of the Spring Onion, who informs her that Riliane burned the forest in preparation of an invasion into Elphegort; the girl plans to kill all the women in the country looking for Kyle's love. Although Elluka encourages her to escape, Michaela decides to stay and weather the war, a decision shared by Gumillia. The next day, Lucifenia invades the country; Michaela and Clarith are made to leave the Freezis' employ to seek refuge in a hideout created by Keel, bidding farewell to the family before they go. Микаэла и Кларисса приходят в деревню Яцки, с ужасом осматривая кровопролитие. Их находят люцифенские солдаты, и, когда они приготовились напасть, девушек спасает Айн; он помогает им добраться до леса, затем уходит, чтобы увести солдат. Хоть Айн вскоре их догоняет, добившись успеха, солдаты быстро возвращаются с подкреплениями. Кларисса берёт плащ Микаэлы, намереваясь отвлечь солдат, и признаётся ей в любви, прежде чем уйти. Микаэла вскоре теряет сознание из-за подложенной ей раньше таблетки снотворного. Michaela and Clarith arrive in Yatski village, looking over the massacre in horror. They are set upon by Lucifenian soldiers and as the men prepare to attack, Ein rescues them; he helps the two to reach the forest, where he then leaves to lead away the soldiers on his own. Although Ein quickly catches up, successful, the soldiers return with reinforcements. Clarith takes Michaela's coat, intending to distract the soldiers, and confesses her love to her before leaving. Michaela falls unconscious shortly afterward, having been slipped a sleeping pill earlier. Микаэла приходит в себя в убежище Кила в колодце. Снаружи она находит труп Айна, оплакивает его и хоронит, затем возвращается в укрытие. Через некоторое время к ней приходит Аллен, говорит ей о состоянии войны и обещает дальнейшую помощь. Микаэла остаётся в лесу на некоторое время, обдумывая всё произошедшее; вскоре к ней опять приходит Аллен, одетый в плащ, и уговаривает её сбежать. Прежде чем Микаэла успевает выйти из колодца, Аллен нападает на неё; "он" снимает плащ и открывает свою настоящую личность - Ней Футапье, люцифенская служанка. Ней ранит Микаэлу ножом и уходит. Прежде чем Микаэла умерла, её находит Аллен, который признаётся ей в любви и кричит, когда она умирает. Michaela comes to in Keel's hideout in a well. Just outside, she finds Ein's corpse and grieves for him before burying him and returning to the shelter. Some time later she is visited by Allen, who reports the state of the war and promises to bring her further aid. Michaela stays in the forest for some time, contemplating all that has occurred; eventually she is visited again by Allen, concealed in a cloak, who urges her to escape. Before Michaela can exit the well, Allen attacks her; he removes his disguise and reveals "his" true identity as the Lucifenian maid, Ney Futapie. Ney stabs Michaela and leaves. Before Michaela passes away, she is discovered by Allen, who confesses his love to her and screams as she dies.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Позже Клариссу допрашивает о местонахождении Микаэлы один из люцифенских солдат, Даниэль Осдин; её арестовали два месяца назад. Допрос прерывает бизнесмен по имени Купа; он информирует Даниэля, что война закончилась смертью Микаэлы, что приводит Клариссу в ужас. После освобождения из Люцифении Кларисса воссоединяется с семьёй Фризис в особняке Купы. Юкина и Микина встречают её и утешают из-за смерти Микаэлы. Она идёт увидеться с Килом и видит, как торговец разговаривает с девушкой с мечом и в красной броне - Жермен Авадонией. Перед уходом Жермен просит Клариссу и Кила о помощи Люцифенскому Сопротивлению, стремящемуся свергнуть Рилиан. Затем Кил отправляет Клариссу отдохнуть. Через несколько дней он снова приходит вместе с девушкой; он обсуждает своё решение помочь Сопротивлению и спрашивает о планах Клариссы на будущее, когда она отказывается присоединиться. Он предлагает ей жить в монастыре, который он помог построить. Afterwards, Clarith is interrogated by one of the Lucifenian soldiers, Daniel Ausdin, over Michaela's whereabouts, having been arrested two months previous. The questioning is interrupted by a businessman named Corpa; he informs Daniel that the war has concluded with Michaela's death, to Clarith's dismay. After Lucifenia releases Clarith, she joins the Freezis family in Koopa's mansion. Yukina and Mikina greet her and console her over Michaela's death. She goes to see Keel and finds the merchant speaking to a swordswoman in red armor, Germaine Avadonia. Before leaving, Germaine asks both Clarith and Keel for their aid for the Lucifenian Resistance looking to overthrow Riliane. Keel then sends Clarith off to rest. Several days later, he visits with the girl again; he discusses his decision to aid the Resistance, as well as asks after Clarith's future plans when she refuses to join herself. Eventually, he suggests that she stay in a monastery that he had helped to establish. Поселившись в монастыре, Кларисса занимается кормлением детей в приюте. Однажды к ней приходит колдунья Эллука и Гумилия, принеся ей растение в горшке; они рассказывают о прошлом Микаэлы как лесного духа и объясняют, что она была выбрана наследницей Элда и станет новым Тысячелетним Древом. Чтобы решить, кто будет заботиться о ростке - Кларисса или Гумилия - с помощью заклинания был призван дух Микаэлы. Микаэла и Кларисса признаются друг другу в любви, затем она исчезает, и в результате разочарованная Гумилия позволяет Клариссе оставить росток себе. After joining the monastery, Clarith takes up work feeding the children of the orphanage. One day, she is visited by the court mage Elluka and Gumillia, the two delivering to her a potted plant; they reveal Michaela's past as a forest spirit, and go on to explain that she was chosen to be Held's successor as the new Millennium Tree. In order to decide whether Clarith or Gumillia should care for the resultant sapling, a spell is cast over it to summon Michaela's spirit. Michaela and Clarith confess their love for each other before she fades away, and as a result the dismayed Gumillia allows Clarith to keep the sapling.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Гораздо позже Кларисса пытается сладить с Рин, новым ребёнком в приюте, спасённым незадолго до этого. Рин сначала отказывается браться за любую работу, до тех пор, пока Кларисса не просит о помощи другого ребёнка, чтобы хитростью заставить её. Позже она разговаривает с Рин, пока девочка ест, обсуждая странное растение Клариссы, равенство других и религию. Проходит время, за которое Кларисса замечает перемены к лучшему в поведении Рин и двое сближаются. Much later, Clarith attempts to deal with Rin, a new child brought to the orphanage after being rescued some time before. Rin initially refuses to do any work until Clarith enlists the aid of one of the other children to trick her into it. Later she converses with Rin while the girl eats, discussing such topics as Clarith's peculiar plant, the equality of others, and religion. Time passes, in which Clarith observes Rin's change in behavior for the better and the two become closer. Одной ночью Кларисса замечает, что забыла заколку в исповедальне и идёт её забрать. Когда она приходит, она обнаруживает, что комната открыта и занята. Она подслушивает исповедь Рин и узнаёт, что девочка на самом деле Рилиан; разозлённая, она берёт нож из шкафа в своей комнате и следует за Рин на берег, когда девушка уходит. Она наблюдает, как Рин бросает бутылочку в море, и готовится убить её, слыша подстрекающий её голос Микаэлы. Прежде чем Кларисса может убить Рин, ей неожиданно противостоит образ мальчика, и она осознаёт, что подстрекает её на самом деле не Микаэла. One night, Clarith discovers that she had misplaced a hair clip in the confessional and leaves to retrieve it. When she arrives, she finds the room unlocked and occupied. She overhears Rin confessing, and in the process learns that the girl is actually Riliane; enraged, she retrieves a knife from the cupboard in her room and follows Rin out to the coast when the girl leaves. She observes Rin throw a bottle out to sea and prepares to kill her as she hears Michaela's voice urges her on. Before Clarith can kill Rin, she becomes conflicted by an unexpected image of a boy, as well as her realization that Michaela is not really the one urging her on.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 Позже в Люцифенианском Зале Звуков Кайл Марлон задумывается обо всём произошедшем и своей роли в этом хаосе. Он получает отчёт о том, что Жермен и остальные члены Сопротивления сбежали из дворца; вспомнив, что ему сказали, что Жермен сыграла роль в смерти Микаэлы, он приказывает арестовать её. Тем временем в асмодинском трактире Гумилия вспоминает свои с Эллукой действия за последние несколько дней, рассказывая, как они заполучили Меч Венома от Кила и тело Микаэлы, которое сразу же превратилось в росток, и отдали его Клариссе. Она говорит о их намерении отправиться на восток искать сосуды греха. Когда Гумилия заканчивает, Эллука обнаруживает, что Меч Венома пуст, а Демон Гордыни исчез из зеркала. Later, in the Lucifenian Hall of Sounds, Kyle Marlon contemplates all that has occurred and his role in the earlier chaos. He receives a report that Germaine and the rest of the Resistance have escaped from the palace; recalling that he had been informed Germaine had a role in Michaela's death, he demands her arrest. Meanwhile, in an Asmodean inn, Gumillia records her and Elluka's actions over the last few days, revealing how they secured the Venom Sword from Keel and salvaged Michaela's body, only for it to become a sapling, and gave it to Clarith. She relates their future intentions to head East to look for the sin vessels. As Gumillia finishes, Elluka discovers that the Venom Sword is empty and the Demon of Pride has vanished from their mirror. Тем временем Элд наблюдает, как два гостя приходят на его поляну: беловолосая девушка по имени Кларисса и блондинка по имени Рин. Он наблюдает, как двое садят росток Микаэлы в землю, разговаривая друг с другом. Закончив, они молятся и плачут до наступления ночи. Meanwhile, Held observes as two visitors enter his clearing, a white-haired woman named Clarith and a blonde woman named Rin. He watches as the two plant Michaela's sapling into the earth, talking among themselves as they do. After they finish, the two pray and cry until nightfall.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue Appearances Characters= |-| Locations= |-| Events= |-| Groups= |-| Misc= Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Слово wiegenlied ''- немецкое и означает "колыбельная", Королевство Эльфегорт и его культура основаны на средневековой Германии. *The word ''wiegenlied is German, meaning "lullaby"; the Kingdom of Elphegort and its culture are based on medieval Germany. Curiosities *Во время написания новеллы у mothy вызывало затруднения большое количество персонажей женского пола, играющих важные роли; ему было сложно хорошо описать их, будучи мужчиной. *While writing the light novel, mothy struggled due to the high volume of female characters playing a major role, finding it difficult to write them well as a man.The Heavenly Yard - January 17, 2013 - 登場人物の女子率が、他作品と比べても一際高く、内容もアレなため、 中々に苦心しながら書き上げた記憶があります。 *Когда его спросили о его любимой сцене в новелле, mothy ответил, что это прощание Юкины и Клариссы, потому что оно отражало рост Клариссы как персонажа. *When asked for his favorite scene in the light novel, mothy answered that it was Yukina and Clarith's farewell because it reflected Clarith's growth as a character.Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide - ... クラリスとユキナの別れの場面にします。クラリスの成長がよくわかるところだと思います。 *Новелла была дополнена буклетом "Дневник Зла", содержащим короткую мангу от лица Клариссы о некоторых событиях новеллы. *The light novel was complemented with a benefits booklet titled "The Diary of Evil", containing a short manga told from Clarith's perspective on certain events in the novel. *В отличие от клипа песни The Daughter of White, Рин изображена с длинными светлыми волосами до того, как Кларисса их обрезала. *In contrast to The Daughter of White's song PV, Rin is portrayed with long blond hair before it is cut by Clarith.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 Gallery Cover= WiegenliedCover1.png|The cover for the light novel |-| Illustrations= 6083136 1304391799Vi2K.jpg|Elluka speaking with Michaela and Gumillia 55371772201103231828261116663214511.jpg|Michaela and Gumillia greeting one another as humans 6083136 1304392369QTQj.jpg|Clarith flinches as she speaks with Michaela 55371772201103231828261116663214511 012.jpg|Michaela sings in search for the vessel of sin in Elphegort Michaela&Kyle.jpg|Kyle passionately embraces Michaela before his departure 55371772201103231828261116663214511 014.jpg|Clarith comforts the crying Yukina, acting much like her mother 55371772201103231828261116663214511 015.jpg|Clarith and Michaela reunited through Gumillia's spell AkuNoMusume.jpg|Clarith overhears Rin's shocking confession 7e027475gbe3e6c61e9d3&690.jpg|Clarith and Rin praying after planting Michaela DoE novel.jpg|Michaela with Elluka, Gumillia and Held 12786.jpg|Clarith and Michaela's robin form 12787.jpg|Michaela, Clarith, Yukina and Keel Freezis shopping 389571897.jpg|Clarith about to stab Rin 12790.jpg|Clarith, Michaela and other characters of the novel in the background 127915.jpg|Gumillia and Elluka 12792.jpg|Rin, Allen and Kyle |-| Misc= DiaryofEvilcover1.png|The Diary of Evil benefits booklet included with the limited edition purchase of the light novel 987564.jpg|Advertisement for the light novel Shirakaba.jpg|Michaela holding the light novel in Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook External Links *Official Website *Official Trailer *Amazon Online Purchase *Online Fan Translation es:The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green Категория:Книги Категория:Лайт-новел Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Daughter of Evil